ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Omni-Knights Episode Guide
These are all the episodes in The Omni-Knights. Season 1 Episode 1: A Knight's Rising Part 1 Pilot. Azmuth has created the first prototype for the Omnitrix, the Prototrix. A bunch of aliens steal it, and their flight to Earth drop it accidentally. A wimpy 20 year old finds it and now can transform into 6 aliens, and uses it to help people. Although, he doesn't know Troconneuses are after him for finding it Episode 2: A Knight's Rising Part 2 Paul joins Esclabor and Cador on a quest to kill the dragon in a cave far away. But the Black Knight is after them, now with upgrades to his suits by Velmenni. Episodes 3: Outer Space The knights are surprised with their discovery about technology, and aliens. Paradox takes them to a tour in outer space, along with Princess Emily, but they crash on a jungle planet and need to get out. When the spaceship is stolen by an alien that wants to get out, the knights and the princess must find the spaceship while avoiding the monsters on the planet. Episode 4: Technology's Revenge The king and queen find out about modern technology through a crashed Troconneuse spaceship. With a help of a scientist, they put it all over the castle. When Velmenni discovers they can't enter, they send Megawhatts in to attack the castle from inside. Episode 5: Discovered America Paradox lets the knights the spaceship for while. Paul accidentally activates the spaceship and he, along with Esclabor and Emily, fly to America, where they find Indians and Aztecs, who attack them. Episode 6: Magical When Paul thinks he needs more protectors with him for the kingdom, the king assigns Csamus, a wizard. But they don't know that Csamus wants to absorb the energy from the Prototrix and Emily's Citrakayah form. Episode 7: Metal Mines The gang must protect a metal mine from Trocconneuse that want to use it for building spaceships. Episode 8: To Kettensage Paul and Cador board a Trocconeuse spaceship to Kettensage, where they uncover the master plan behind their plan to become organic. Episode 9: Dark Forces When Paul and Cador fight off an evil dark evolved Vulpimancer, Paul gets infected and becomes evil and all his aliens become Dark Forms. Cador, Paradox, Emily and Esclabor must try and stop him. Episode 10: Underneath the Castle The gang finds a secret labyrinth underneath the castle, where they try to find the way out after they get lost, but evil Esqueletans are after them... Episode 11: Snow Day It starts snowing, and because the Troconneuse can't fight that well in snow, the knights are free from wars today. But then Sir Cador wakes up a Mortagarian, things start to get wrong... Episode 12: Dark Paul Velmenni creates a dark clone of Paul, who frames Paul for doing bad stuff all over the kingdom. Paul must defeat him before Dark Paul takes over the kingdom. Episode 13:Ipnotizzare's Revenge Ipnotizzare returns from the planet Galvan B, and lands on Earth. He hypnotises the whole kingdom to be against Paul. Can Paul stop him? Episode 14: The Invasion Part 1 Velmenni and his troops invade Earth and with their spaceships destroy the kingdom. They kidnap Paul, steal his Prototrix and start their final plan. Episode 15: The Invasion Part 2 Paul joins forces with a Phantu and a Petrosapien and try to stop the final plan of Velmenni, with some help of the knights too. Season 2 The season takes place 2 years after the defeat of Velmenni. Paul has 5 new aliens, and there is a new mysterious villain who wants to release all dark forms against the Earth. Episode 16: Eon (episode) Eon, Paradox's archenemy comes to Earth for the Prototrix. Episode 17: Darkness Rises The gang discover that more dark forms are being released, and this time, they are commanded by a new villain. Episode 18: The Destroyer An evil Heresian reaches Earth and plans to destroy it. Episode 19: The Umbratrix Paul discovers that Dark Paul is still alive, and this time Dark Paul a dark clone of the Prototrix, the Umbratrix. Episode 20: Dark Velmenni A bunch of Troconneuse discover about Velmenni's death and resurrect him using dark energy. Now, Velmenni is alive again and more powerful than ever. Episode 21: Mindswapped To know more what are the dark creatures planning, Mindswap swap's Esclabor's body with Skotadin, an Apagon henchmen for the mysterious villain. Episode 22: Villains United Ipnotizzare, Csamus and Kor unite together to defeat Paul once and for all. Episode 23: Pure Energy The gang go to Kraftfield to investigate what is happening to a powerful relic which creates the Silovoe's, Forcefield's species. Episode 24: The Mercenary A time-travelling mercenary is hunting down Paul for the Prototrix. Episode 25: Cross-Dimensional A dimensional creature reaches the kingdom, and Paul must stop him from leaking the dimensions into each other. Episode 26: Return of the Dragons A deadly dragon starts attacking and the team are sent on a quest to stop it. Episode 27: The Time Paradox, Part 1 Eon returns, and opens a portal which meets Paul up with an unexpected visitor. Episode 28: The Time Paradox, Part 2 The visitor and Paul work together to defeat the villain who controls the dark forms. Specials Omni-Knights: Knight at the City Movie. Paradox takes Emily, Paul, Esclabor and Cador to the year 2011, to show them where he came from. But when a bank is robbed nearby, Paul goes there and tries to help. He discovers a cyborg with weird robot slaves, but he loses to them in a fight and the cyborg steals the Prototrix. They must use the help of Ben, Gwen and Kevin, and the Prematrix, a prototype trix made by Azmuth after the Prototrix, to defeat the villain and save the world. The Rogni-Knights Crossover with Jake 13. After Jake meets Paradox, Paradox teleports him back to the medieval times because of Jake's history assignment. Paradox teleports him to the time where The Omni-Knights takes place, and Jake is surprised about a trix in medieval times. When Velmenni discovers about the Rognitrix, he has a plan to take both trixes... Arburia Attack Cannonbolt Fest 2011 special. The gang flies to Arburia because a distress signal sent from a friend of Paradox on their. A freed Nopea Lisko is attacking the Arburian Pelarotas and eating them up. The gang must try to stop the Nopea Lisko from eating more of them. Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Episode Guides